Nissan Pickup
The Nissan Pickup, also known as the Nissan Frontier in North and South America, Nissan NP300 in Mexico and South Africa, and the Nissan Navara for the rest of the world, is compact pickup featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race. Real Life Info The Nissan Pickup and Navara were redesigned in 1997. It was offered in regular cab, extended cab, and crew cab variants. Engine choices included a 2.0-liter SOHC NA20S inline-4 (producing 100 hp and 123 lb/ft of torque), a 2.4-liter DOHC KA24E inline-4 (134 hp and 152 lb/ft of torque; Australia only), 2.4-liter DOHC KA24DE inline-4 (producing 143 hp and 154 lb/ft of torque), a 2.5-liter DOHC YD25DDTi inline-4 turbodiesel w/intercooler (producing 131 hp and 224 lb/ft of torque), a 3.0-liter DOHC ZD30DDT inline-4 turbodiesel w/o intercooler (producing 110 hp and 232 lb/ft of torque), a 3.2-liter DOHC QD323 inline-4 diesel (producing 108 hp and 163 lb/ft of torque), and a 3.3-liter SOHC V6 (producing 170 hp and 200 lb/ft of torque). Transmissions included a 5-speed manual or a 4-speed automatic. The Pickup and Navara were offered in rear- or 4-wheel drive. The Nissan Pickup was offered initially in the crew cab model only and trim lines included AD-L, AX, AX-G, and AX Limited; the Pickup featured an extra mirror on the left-front fender. The Navara was offered in all cab styles; European Navaras featured a rear fog light in place of the driver's side reverse light. The NP300 was identical to the Navara. The Nissan Frontier would be introduced in 1997 as a 1998 model. It was offered in regular cab and extended cab bodystyles. Transmissions included a 5-speed manual or a 4-speed automatic; rear- or 4-wheel drive was available. It was initially offered only with the KA24DE inline-4 and choice of transmissions and drivetrains. Trim lines included base, XE, and SE. The Japanese-market Nissan Pickup was now offered in the extended cab bodystyle, and the Sky Star trim was offered on the Crew Cab version. In 1999, the Nissan Frontier Desert Runner was added to the Frontier lineup. It was offered in the extended cab bodystyle with rear-wheel drive, but featured increased ride height. The V6 became available on the Frontier XE and SE; the base trim was discontinued. The KA24E engine was discontinued in Australia. The Nissan Frontier Crew Cab was introduced in 1999 as a 2000 model. The 2000 Frontier Crew Cab can be distinguished from the 2001 and later Frontier Crew Cab models as this was the only year the Crew Cab was offered on the pre-facelift model. The Frontier was facelifted in 2001, with revised styling, including a redesigned grille, front bumper, headlights, tail lights, tail gate, and built in fender flares. A supercharged version of the V6, producing 210 hp and 231 lb/ft of torque, became available; leather seats became an option on the Crew Cab. The Nissan Pickup was discontinued from the Japanese market in 2002. The Frontier gained a long bed option; the SVE trim was added. The Navara was facelifted, with redesigned grille, front bumper, headlights, tail lights, tail gate, and built-in fender flares; however, the styling was somewhat different than the Frontier, most notably the front grille. In 2003, the non-supercharged V6 gained 10 hp, to 180 hp. In 2004, the Fronter regular cab was discontinued, and the manual transmission was dropped from the supercharged Crew Cab model. Production of the NP300 for Mexico and South America continued through 2014 before it was replaced by the current Navara/NP300. The NP300 continues to be made for the South African market; the Global NCAP called for a ban on the sale of the NP300 after the 2018 model received zero stars (out of 5) for safety in an NCAP crash test, where the front driver's side cab area collapsed in a 64 km/h offset crash test. Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race The Nissan Pickup is body number 14 in Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race. Notes * The Nissan Pickup featured in Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race is a crew cab model. Appearances * Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles